Whimsycap toadstool
By Djinn_in_Tonic, originally posted on Giantitp.com ''To whoever runs this wiki: Djinn_in_Tonic here. You're free to use my work or even add your own adjustments if you wish, but it is my intellectual property and if I see you using any more of it without crediting me for the work (or for the original work in case of a derivitive or alteration) in an obvious location I will take steps to have the offending material stripped from your site. Here I just added a credit myself, but please be considerate of homebrewers in the future, so that we continue to make material for your campaigns.'' Fine Plant Hit Dice: 1/2d8 (2 HP) Initiative: -5 Speed: 0 ft. Armor Class: 13 (-5 Dex, +8 Size), 13 touch, 13 flat-footed Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-21 Attack: — Full Attack: — Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Entrancing Scent, Fey Slumber Special Qualities: Fairy Ring, Whimsy Saves: Fort +2, Ref -, Will -5 Abilities: Str -, Dex -, Con 11, Int -, Wis 2, Cha 16 Skills: — Feats: — Environment: Any Organization: Single, Pair, Cluster (2-4), Ring (5+) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: None Alignment: Always Neutral Advancement: None Level Adjustment: N/A Small, innocuous looking mushrooms, Whimsycap Toadstools are far more dangerous then their benign appearance would imply. They possess an intimate connection to the fey and the natural magic of the world, as well as an intoxicating scent that drive men into feverish dreams of otherworldly fancy. What’s worse, Whimsycap Toadstools are a result of ambient fey magic in the world, making them impossible to distinguish from normal mushrooms with mundane sight, for they can appear as any sort of toadstool, regardless of color or shape. Combat Whimsycap Toadstools are mindless, motionless plants, and, as such, have no combat tactics. Their abilities are passive, and they are harmless unless approached. *Entrancing Scent (Ex): The scent of a Whimsycap instills visions of strange, otherworldly events, captivating those mortals who fall victim to the fairy perfume. Any non-fey creature within 15ft of a Whimsycap Toadstool must succeed on a Will save (DC 13) or be unable to take any actions apart from a single move action per turn, which must be spent approaching the Whimsycap. It is allowed a new saving throw each round to end the effect. *Fey Slumber (Su): Any non-fey creature who begins its turn adjacent to a Whimsycap Toadstool must make a Will save (DC 13) or take 1d2 points of Wisdom damage and fall into a deep, maddening sleep. Each hour the creature is entitled to a new saving throw to awaken. If this saving throw fails, the victim takes 1d2 points of Wisdom damage. Creatures reduced to 0 Wisdom in this manner disappear at the next dawn, stolen away forever by the creatures of the fey. If this saving throw succeeds or the creature is forcibly awoken, the creature wakes up and is confused for 1d4 rounds. If a creature successfully awakens from Fey Slumber through a successful saving throw (being awoken does not qualify), it is immune to the effects of the ability for 24 hours, even if it is exposed to the slumber of a different Whimsycap. If a Whimsycap Toadstool is harvested and fermented, it makes a deliciously smooth wine that steals the minds of those who drink it. If the beverage or the toadstool is ingested, the victim must make a Will save as if exposed to the Fey Slumber effect of the toadstool. *Fairy Ring (Su): Whenever five or more Whimsycap Toadstools are within a 30 foot radius of each other, they are immune to all non-targeted spells and effects. A fireball spell, for example, will not harm the Whimsycaps, although a direct attack with a sword or a magic missile will. Additionally, whenever five or more Whimsycap Toadstools are within a 30 foot radius of each other, each one gains Regeneration 1 overcome by magic damage or elemental damage. This Regeneration increases by a further 1 for each additional 5 Whimsycap Toadstools within range, up to a maximum of Regeneration 5. *Whimsy (Su): A group of Whimsycap Toadstools has a strange effect on natural magic. When at least five Whimsycap Toadstools are within a 30 foot radius of each other, the save DCs of spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities of Whimsycap Toadstools and all Fey creatures within the radius increases by +1. The DCs increase by a further +1 for each additional 5 Whimsycap Toadstools within range, up to a maximum of +5. Lore Information gained from Bardic Knowledge or Knowledge (Nature) Check DC This is an Whimsycap, a toadstool rumored to have magical powers 10 Rumors abound that those who approach a ring of Whimsycaps are often never seen again 15 Whimsycap Toadstools have a soporific effect on mortals, and have been known to drive them mad 20 The presence of Whimsycap Toadstools has been known to empower the effects of fey magic 25 Category:Plants